The present invention relates to a shim and, more particularly, to a shim for providing additional space for a garage track.
Currently, when installing garage doors, the exterior perimeter of the door may make contact with the building and may thereby interfere with the operation of the door. In some instances, metal washers or wood blocks may be used. However, the metal washers have to be stacked very carefully on the fastener coming through the back of the track bracket before the door makes contact with the building, making them hard to install. Further, metal washers can be quite expensive and may eventually rust. Alternatively, wood blocks may have to be nailed to the building first and then painted. However, the wood may end up splitting during installation or rotting in the near future.
As can be seen, there is a need for a shim that may be used to easily create space between the garage track and the garage wall.